Common in the downhole drilling and completion arts is the traditional body lock ring. The ring is well known and includes a finely threaded section commonly referred to as “wicker threads” or “wickers” on an inside dimension of the body lock ring that are configured to be engageable with a set of wickers on an outside dimension surface of another component. The body lock ring may be urged along the other component under an applied force to ratchet into a final set position. Because there is a finite distance between adjacent peaks of wicker threads, there is necessarily a potential backlash. In the event that the applied force brings the wickers to very close but not quite the next wicker trough, the device being actuated will relax in backlash by the distance between the wickers. It is possible to reduce backlash by reducing the peak-to-peak distance between adjacent wickers. A reduction in this dimension, however, is often accompanied by a reduction in every tooth dimension including height and flank surface area as well. A reduction in tooth flank surface area tends to reduce the “holding ability” of such flanks. While the backlash is necessarily reduced in this type of construction, the potential for slippage of the body lock so constructed is increased. Since slippage is unquestionably undesirable, wickers with reduced peak-to-peak dimensions are not often the selected solution to the backlash problem.
In some situations the backlash is inconsequential while in others it can be catastrophic to the function of the particular tool or device. For example, if the device is a sealing tool, the backlash may allow sufficient energy in the seal to relax that the seal function is substantially lost. In other devices, while the entire or any substantial part of the functionality may not be lost, it clearly would be better for the ring to retain the input energy than to lose energy. Hence, it is axiomatic that the art would well receive improved apparatus where backlash is reduced or eliminated.